El Porqué
by AvPotter
Summary: Porque Hermione Granger necesita sentir los labios de Ron Weasley para comprender el porqué lo ama tanto. ONE-SHORT SPOILERS! Dedicado: a mi hermanito, Avril Lavigne en sus 25 años y a XxXHermione WeasleyXxX


**ADVERTENCIAS: **Spoilers, muchos spoilers. ¡Es todo!

* * *

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡Expelliarmus!

La guerra terminó, Voldemort ha caído. Ron me toma de la mano con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y corremos hasta llegar al lado de Harry, abrazándolo y felicitándolo. Ha terminado.

Pero no somos los únicos quienes queremos admirarlo, y pronto somos empujados lejos de él. Ron aún sostiene mi mano.

- ¡Terminó la guerra, Hermione! ¡Ha terminado!

Y sentir sus brazos en mi cintura, su cabeza en mi hombro y su perfume en mi cuerpo es lo que me hace reaccionar: ya no más dolor, todo llegó a su fin. Y estoy con Ron.

Porque Ronald Weasley es mi fortaleza y mi debilidad… sobre todo mi debilidad. Él representa mis miedos y angustias, mis problemas e inseguridades; él representa mis sonrisas y mis sueños, mi enamoramiento y mis pensamientos.

Cuando él no está, todo carece de sentido. Cuando está, ilumina mi vida.

Cada vez que peleamos un pedacito de mi corazón se destroza, duele, arde… quema. Pero eso no importa, en lo más mínimo, porque sé que cuando nos reconciliamos… mi mundo gira a su alrededor.

Eso me hace débil y estúpida, lo sé. Pero también me hace creer que todo es posible.

Sólo él.

Entonces es cuando comienzo a llorar en su pecho buscando el consuelo que no hallaré en nadie más. Él sufre más que yo, su hermano ha muerto, pero se queda conmigo abrazándome, besándome en la nuca, acariciando mi espalda. Protegiéndome.

- Gracias a Merlín, Ron. Moría si algo te pasaba.

Es lo único que mi boca se siente capaz de pronunciar entre gemidos ahogados y sollozos. Ron sólo responde "Y yo si algo te pasaba a ti, preciosa"; pero las palabras no son suficientes. Su aroma no es suficiente, y tampoco su piel.

Necesito sus labios, volver a besarlo, a sentir su aliento entrecortado mezclándose con el mío, a estar más cerca que nunca, a sentir calor y un vacío inmenso en el estómago.

Levanto mi vista hasta sus labios y todo para, ya nada más existe.

- Bésame.

Porque es más fácil hablar que actuar, porque es mucho más sencillo lanzar una orden que arriesgarlo todo.

Porque esta vez quiero que sea él quien me estreche en primer lugar contra su cuerpo, quien junte nuestros labios, quien sienta nervios a ser rechazado.

…Aunque jamás lo rechazaría.

Y es su sonrojo quien lo delata porque, ¡qué mierda!, él también está nervioso.

Son sus ojos brillantes quienes me avisan que fui una estúpida, que debería habérselo dicho mucho antes.

Son sus manos temblorosas en mi rostro quienes me adelantan el paraíso, ese escalofrío desesperantemente delicioso.

Y sus labios entreabiertos acercándose a los míos me susurran lo único que siempre quise oír:

- Me gustas demasiado, Hermione.

En ese momento Voldemort podía resucitar, Harry haber confesado ser mortífago, Ginny podría haber jurado su amor hacia Cho. Hogwarts podía derrumbarse, el mundo haber acabado, mis padres haber sido magos. Pero nada de lo que pasara tenía el mínimo sentido entonces.

Porque cuando los labios de la única persona a quien has amado en tu vida se escurren entre los tuyos, sabes que todo ha cambiado para siempre.

En ese momento es cuando tocas el cielo con las manos y tu cabeza da tantas vueltas que juras que explotarás.

Claro, que aún no sé que Ron puede besar con aún más intensidad. Porque él es un Weasley.

Sus labios se separan lentamente de los míos, y su sonrojo supera el color de sus cabellos… me mira con ansiedad.

- ¿Qué?

Si digo eso es porque todavía estoy nerviosa, ligeramente mareada e incapaz de respirar con normalidad. Porque el sentir su corazón palpitando a toda velocidad bajo mis manos y sus suaves dedos acariciando mi cabello me vuelve loca.

Porque no sé qué más decirle, porque, muy en el fondo, estoy segura de que sabe que lo amo. Porque estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso.

- ¿Cómo que qué?

Su sonrisa soñadora se desprende de sus labios, sus manos se dirigen a sus bolsillos y su rostro cambia del rojo al blanco.

Sus ojos azules dejan de brillar.

- ¿Cómo que como que qué?

Yo nunca bromeé antes, jamás intenté sacarle una sonrisa. Pero en éste momento siento que es lo único que actúa contra mis nervios, contra mi propio pánico.

El rojo vuelve a apoderarse de su cara y frunce el ceño.

- ¿Estás jugando conmigo?

- ¿Debería estar jugando contigo?

Me muerdo el labio, porque sé que es suficiente. Porque Ron no me tiene paciencia por mucho que le guste.

- Ya, claro, lo entendí. Si no sientes lo mismo que yo ¡vale! Pero dímelo. Porque… porque hieres mis sentimientos.

Jamás escuché su voz tan ronca y nunca su expresión había sido tan dura.

Porque él nunca habla de sus sentimientos, porque lo hacen sentir débil. Porque aunque él no me cuente las cosas yo lo conozco como nadie en éste mundo, ni en ninguno.

Porque su voz no se quiebra con nada, pero sí conmigo.

Porque estoy orgullosa de eso.

- Ron…

- Lo siento, si fui muy duro. Pero… de verdad, si no sientes lo mismo dímelo, yo no te obligaré a nada, y…

- Ron…

- Sé que no soy el mejor partido, y que Krum y McLaggen son muy…

- Ron…

- Pero te juro que…

- ¡Ronald!

Porque no podemos tener una conversación sin que meta en medio a Viktor y al otro tonto, porque es tan imbécil que no capta que todo lo hice para darle celos a él. Porque es el único que alguna vez me interesó.

- Tú también me gustas Ron, y no sólo eso. Yo te amo.

Porque no puedo creer que él sea tan impulsivo, tan… increíblemente perfecto para mis ojos.

Porque su lengua enredada con la mía me hace olvidar que tenemos mas de doscientas personas y unos cuantos cadáveres alrededor.

Porque todos están admirando a Harry Potter, y no tienen tiempo para unos adolescentes comunes como nosotros.

Porque de seguro será nuestro secreto, porque nadie se enterará que en ese mismo momento Ronald Weasley, el muchacho pobre, y Hermione Granger, la chica genio, se han declarado su amor por siempre y para siempre.

FIN.

* * *

Nota de Autora: Lo más cursi que escribí en mi vida, qué asco. Ésto de escuchar canciones de amor me hace mal… Nota mental: de ahora en adelante suprimir lo dulce, romántico y empalagoso.

Oh, por cierto. Este fic va dedicado a: mi hermanito que nace mañana, Avril Lavigne que ayer cumplió 25 años y a mi mejor amiga, mi sol, mi vida, la the best damn bitch: XxXHermione WeasleyXxX

PD: Ningún derecho me pertenece, todos son d Jotaká. Dejen lindos reviews :)


End file.
